Daily Tribute
}} The Daily Tribute system is the reward system introduced in , replacing the Login Rewards system. Upon logging in to the game for the first time a day, players will be granted a random reward out of the Daily Tribute reward pool. New log-in days becomes available everyday at UTC midnight. Players also receive rewards upon accomplishing a Milestone, a set number of log-in days required to unlock a single guaranteed listed reward, with more valuable items requiring more log-in days to unlock. Log-in days are accumulated into a player's total, counting towards any milestones yet to be completed. Only the total number of log-in days are taken into account by the Daily Tribute system, regardless of player hiatus, i.e. a player who logs in consecutively for 7 days, skips a day, then logs on the day after will still receive their 8th accumulated log-in day. Daily Tribute rewards are random, but the chances of more frequently acquiring rare and higher value items increases as players increase their Mastery Rank, with higher ranks having higher chances of receiving better rewards. Each Mastery Rank increase adds 5% to increased rare drop chances. Additionally, the first mission completed after UTC midnight will have double the Credit reward, also known as the Daily First Win Bonus. This does not work on the profit gained from winning an Index match, effectively wasting your first daily win credit bonus. Rewards The following items can be claimed as free rewards in the Daily Tribute pool: *Credits (5,000 to 20,000) *Endo (50 to 160) *Random Void Relic *90 Minute, 2 hour, or 3 hour Affinity Booster *90 Minute, 2 hour, or 3 hour Credit Booster *90 Minute, 2 hour, or 3 hour Resource Booster *90 Minute, 2 hour, or 3 hour Resource Drop Chance Booster *Cryotic (50x) *Detonite Ampule (2x) *Fieldron Sample (2x) *Gallium *Morphics *Mutagen Mass *Mutagen Sample (2x) *Neural Sensors *Neurodes *Orokin Cell *Oxium (10x) *Tellurium *20% Platinum Discount coupon* (PC Only) *30% Platinum Discount coupon* (PC Only) *40% Platinum Discount coupon* (PC Only) *50% Platinum Discount coupon* (PC Only) *60% Platinum Discount coupon* (PC Only) *70% Platinum Discount coupon* (PC Only) *75% Platinum Discount coupon ("Bounty of the Lotus")* (PC Only) *25% Market Discount** (Console) *50% Market Discount** (Console) *75% Market Discount** (Console) *Forma Blueprint *Random Warframe Blueprint† *Random Weapon Blueprint† *Syndicate Medallions *Discounts last for one purchase within the denoted time, typically 48 hours. Note that discounts cannot be stacked and or combined. Prime Access and Prime Vault purchases count as purchases that will void your platinum discount. Ensure you use the platinum discount before purchasing a Prime Access or Prime Vault pack if you decide to get both at the same time. **Market discount coupons are not usable on tennogen items or bundles. †Only blueprints for weapons/Warframes that a player does not already have full mastery on can be awarded. Milestones The following rewards can be claimed upon accumulating the required number of log-in days: *'50 Days' - Imminent Eclipse Sigil, 3-day Affinity Booster, and Orokin Catalyst *'100 Days' - Azima (Comes with weapon slot and pre-installed Orokin Catalyst) *'150 Days' - Awakened Luna Sigil, 3-day Credit Booster, and Exilus Adapter *'200 Days' - (Unranked) *'250 Days' - Eternal Stasis Sigil, 3-day Affinity Booster, and Orokin Reactor *'300 Days' - Zenistar (Comes with weapon slot and pre-installed Orokin Catalyst) *'350 Days' - Solar Flare Sigil, 3-day Credit Booster, and Orokin Catalyst *'400 Days' - (Unranked) *'450 Days' - Void Gate Sigil, 3-day Affinity Booster, and Exilus Adapter *'500 Days' - Zenith (Comes with weapon slot and pre-installed Orokin Catalyst) *'550 Days' - Lotus Deliverance Sigil, 3-day Credit Booster, and Orokin Reactor *'600 Days' - (Unranked) *'650 Days' - Spectral Tide Glyph, 3 Forma, and Orokin Reactor *'700 Days' - Sigma & Octantis (Comes with weapon slot and pre-installed Orokin Catalyst) *'750 Days' - Guiding Rose Glyph, 3-day Affinity Booster, and Exilus Adapter *'800 Days '- Lodestar Syandana *'850 Days '- One Veiled Rifle, Pistol and Melee Riven Mod each and three Riven Mod Slots. *'900 Days' - (Unranked) *'950 Days' - Lustrous Major Glyph, 7-day Credit Booster and Orokin Reactor *'1000 Days '- Lodestar Armor set Next Available Milestone Notes *Boosters awarded during login will combine with purchased or free three, seven, 30 or 90 day boosters but will not combine with each other. For example: User does not log in one day, but logs in just before the daily counter resets and gets an affinity booster. An hour later when the daily reward counter resets and they claim their reward, if they gain another affinity booster it will be wasted and not combine with their current one. Bugs *When first rewarded, Boosters will display double the normal time (e.g. 3-day Boosters will display as 6-day Boosters). This will be corrected by either re-logging or entering a mission. Media Milestone Reward.png|50-day Milestone Reward File:How_pxgz5d9.jpg|Imminent Eclipse Sigil 100 giorni.png|100-day Milestone Reward SigilB.jpg|Awakened Luna Sigil Immagine.jpg|150-day Milestone Reward 20160620201438_1.jpg|200-day Milestone Reward 250-day Milestone.png|250-day Milestone Reward SigilC.jpg|Eternal Stasis Sigil|linktext=Eternal Stasis Sigil 300-day Milestone.png|300-day Milestone Reward 20161117140022_1.jpg|350-day Milestone Reward 20161117141447_1.jpg|Solar Flare Sigil 230410_20170106170126_1.png|400-day Milestone Reward 450day.jpg|450-day Milestone Reward VoidGateSigil.png|Void Gate Sigil 230410_20170416071244_1.png|500-day Milestone Reward 230410_20170416071348_1.png|Zenith 230410_20170605141459_1.png|550-day Milestone Reward 230410_20170605141704_1.png|Eternal Stasis Sigil 230410_20170725151512_1.png|600-day Milestone Reward DJe39FLVYAEeYRA.jpg|650-day Milestone Reward 230410_20170913210616_1.png|Spectral Tide Glyph 230410 20171102145807 1.png|700-day Milestone Reward 230410_20171102151222_1.png|Sigma & Octantis 230410_20171222124054_1.png|750-day Milestone Reward 230410_20171222124120_1 (2).png|Guiding Rose Glyph 230410_20180210144821_1.png|800-day Milestone Reward 230410_20180210145324_1.png|Lodestar Syandana 230410_20180401133238_1.png|850-day Milestone Reward 230410_20180521145304_1.png|900-day Milestone Reward 230410_20180710135149_1.png|950-day Milestone Reward 230410 20180829150511 1.png|1000-day Milestone Reward 230410 20180829150608 1.png|Lodestar Armor Set Patch History *Fixed the D-Pad not working on the Daily Tribute screen. *Fixed Boosters showing double duration in top right after being obtained through Daily Tribute reward. *Fixed Daily Tribute potentially giving a vaulted Relic. *Replace a vaulted Relic (Meso V2) with a current Relic (Meso H1) in the Daily Tribute rewards. *Fixed the 750 Daily Tribute rewarding you 3 Exilus Adapters instead of the intended 1. *Added 750 Day Daily Tribute Reward, the “Guiding Rose Cache”. *Sigma & Octantis added as 700-day reward. *Added “click to open”, “select one”, and “press x to open” instruction labels to the Daily Tribute. *Fixed a Vaulted Relic being rewarded as Daily Tribute. *Fixed an incorrect icon for Login Reward content. *Removed a vaulted Relic from the Daily Tribute rewards and replaced with new Relic. *The Codex now shows if an item is included in the Daily Tribute offerings. *Fixed Primed Vigor being tradable. *Fix a script error when the Daily Tribute offered a Mod. *Fixed bug that was causing players to get stuck on the login reward screen. *Void Key Pack from the Market and Daily Tribute has changed to Relic Pack. *Fixed the Daily Tribute screen overlapping the completed Quest screen. *Fixed an issue where receiving rewards requiring inventory slots prompted the “Invalid Inventory Slots” message. *Fixed Primed Fury being tradable. *Players will no longer have to log in/out to receive the Daily Tribute prompt if already logged in when the login resets. *Fixed the UI incorrectly stating that you had invalid Inventory slots when claiming Daily Tribute items that require a new slot. *Fixed some Hidden Login Rewards not properly being delivered to players. *Fixed an issue that would cause login rewards to be lost by players whose game closed immediately after logging in. *Fixed an issue where login rewards were not given to players. *Fixed an error that would occur in distributing login rewards. *Fixed Login rewards rewarding blueprints for items already owned by the player. *Fixed some login rewards missing from the Login 2.0 reward system. ;Introduced *The Login Reward System has been given a total overhaul, and will now give players increasingly valuable rewards with each daily login. *Logins are tracked cumulatively, and players will not be penalized for missing any number of logins. *Players with a higher Mastery Rank will have increased chance to receive rare (or more valuable) rewards. **Each level of Mastery Rank will provide a 5% increase to obtaining improved rewards. *Login Rewards are randomly generated. *The following unique weapon has been added to the Login Reward System: **Azima: This unconventional machine pistol packs a deadly surprise. }} de:Täglicher Tribut es:Tributo diario Category:Mechanics Category:Update 18